epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles appeared in Artists vs TMNT against the Renaissance Artists. They are a team that consists of the turtles Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael were voiced by Nice Peter; Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo were voiced by EpicLLOYD; and they were all physically portrayed by EpicLLOYD, with Xin Wuku as the body double. The suits were created by Dragan Radic. Information on the rappers The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (often shortened to TMNT or Ninja Turtles) are a fictional team of four teenage anthropomorphic turtles who were mutated from the ooze in the sewers after a boy accidentally dropped his baby turtles in it. Named after four Renaissance Artists, they were trained by their anthropomorphic rat sensei named Master Splinter in the art of ninjutsu. From their home in the storm sewers of New York City, they battle petty criminals, evil overlords, mutated animals, and alien invaders while attempting to remain isolated from society. Their main villain is The Shredder, who leads The Foot Clan. The Turtles are allies with vigilante Casey Jones and reporter April O'Neil. The characters originated in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book in 1984, created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, before their expansion into a cartoon series, films, video games, toys, and other general merchandise. During the peak of the franchise’s popularity in the late 1980s through the early 1990s, it gained considerable worldwide success and fame. Lyrics [Note: Leonardo in blue, Donatello in purple, Raphael in red, Michelangelo in orange, and more than one person rapping at the same time is regular text.] 'Verse 1:' The wisdom of our master (Splinter) Taught us not to rush to violence, (Splinter) But our master (Master Splinter) Ain't here, dude! (Heeyah!) I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades! Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away! I can Bebop and Steadyrock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka! (Uh!) Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy! Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai! Uhh, Dona-tell me who you are again, dude, 'Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do. 'Verse 2:' Yo, go ahead and hate. We'll just skate on by! You guys draw more dicks than New York pride! We're the TMNT, drop kicking Italy! (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Chowing on your tower made of pizza! Save a slice for me! Trivia *They are the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth animals to rap, after the Easter Bunny and the Cat in the Hat. **They are the first animals to be portrayed by somebody other than Nice Peter. **They are the first animal rappers to be in a group, unless you count the Cat in the Hat working with Things 1 & 2. *They are the third/fourth group rappers announced together in the beginning, after the Mario Brothers, the Wright Brothers, and the Renaissance Artists. **They are the second group of rappers to have their names announced individually, just after the Renaissance Artists. **They are the sixth title card group to rap together in general, after the aforementioned groups, as well as Sherlock Holmes & Dr. Watson and Santa Claus & the Elves. **They are also the third group of four rappers, after Santa and his elves, and just after the Renaissance Artists. *They are the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth comic book characters to appear in a battle, after Batman, Robin, Rick Grimes, Superman, and Goku. *They are the seventh, eight, ninth and tenth masked rappers, the first seven being Darth Vader, Lady Gaga, Master Chief, Batman, Robin and Boba Fett, followed by Hannibal Lecter. **They are the second, third, fourth, and fifth rappers whose masks are their actual faces (not counting their bandanas), the other being The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. ***Coincidentally, they are all in Season 3 as the finale of their half of the season (Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge was the midseason finale). *The TMNT used in ERB are based on the 90's live action movie trilogy. *The way each rapper was introduced in the beginning also corresponded with the color each turtle represented in alphabetical order. **Leonardo is 'B'lue, Michaelangelo is 'O'range, Donatello is 'P'urple, and Raphael is 'R'ed. *If you look closely on the arcade machine in the Turtles' background, you can see the Mario Brothers from Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. **This is a reference to the Mario Brothers' opponents, the Wright Brothers, played by Rhett & Link, who also played two of the TMNT's opponents, Leonardo da Vinci and Donatello di Niccolò, and the fact that the Mario Brothers are also associated with the same era as the Ninja Turtles. *The turtles are tied with Boba Fett for the most actors out of any character in ERB at three, with Nice Peter as the turtles' voice actor, alongside EpicLLOYD as the turtles' actor and Xin Wuku as the turtles' stunt double. *Some of the Turtles' voices sound as if they could be switched at the beginning of their verse. Leonardo sounds like Michelangelo and vice versa. Raphael sounds like Donatello and vice versa. *Lloyd posted a photo on Facebook of a beta version of the Turtle costume, as seen on the right. *They are the third, fourth, fifth and sixth characters to require a stunt double, after Mr. Rogers and Bruce Lee. *The Turtles' 2014 movie, produced by Michael Bay, is mentioned by Stanley Kubrick in Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Gallery Leonardo ERB Intro.png|EpicLLOYD as Leonardo (with Xin Wuku as a stunt double)|link=Leonardo (Turtle) MichelangeloT ERB Intro.png|EpicLLOYD as Michelangelo (with Xin Wuku as a stunt double)|link=Michelangelo (Turtle) Donatello ERB Intro.png|EpicLLOYD as Donatello (with Xin Wuku as a stunt double)|link=Donatello (Turtle) Raphael the Turtle.PNG|EpicLLOYD as Raphael (with Xin Wuku as a stunt double)|link=Raphael (Turtle) Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Xin Wuku